Competition
by Addict to Fanfics
Summary: He wasn't quite sure how he had ended up here, wherever here was, and he wasn't planning on staying long. There was no reason he couldn't participate in a little friendly competition before he left though.


For J. Feathers. A little early, but Happy Birthday to you.

More thieves interactions with Eli and this time Flynn.  
Flynn, pre-movie. Eli… could be pre-series also.

A sort-of companion piece to Compromise in that Eli is hopping worlds to meet other thieves. You don't need to read that to understand this one though.

* * *

He sat in a corner of the tavern he'd found and nursed the solitary ale he'd purchased with funds he'd pickpocketed on his way to the bar. He had no clue where he was or how he'd ended up there. With that in mind getting drunk and loosing a few hours time on top of it didn't seem like the best idea. The place looked lively enough and normally he'd be in the thick of it for fun but for now he listened to the conversations carried on around him. They didn't reassure him.

There was nothing inherently threatening about the conversations. They were typical tavern talk of half business and half gossip. The problem was – he recognized none of the places or people they spoke of. Wherever he was, was nowhere near home.

A second ale was slammed down onto the table he was at jolting him from his melancholy thoughts to view the person who had joined him without invitation or introduction. He looked questioningly at the man hoping for his name and an explanation of his actions.

The newcomer grinned cheerily at him as he dropped his bag between his feet and sipped at the ale he'd brought to the table. "So you're new around these parts, huh?"

He considered ignoring the man till he left. He was not in the mood to deal with company at the moment but as he had nothing better to do he indulged the man's wish for conversation. "Why would you say that?"

The man seemed happy to fill him in. "Well two things actually. One I don't recognize you," he said.

In a somewhat seedy tavern that hardly seemed like a reason to be able to distinguish whether he was new to the area "Perhaps I simply like to keep a lower profile than expected."

The other man snorted. "While that is possible I suppose, there is always reason two."

They sat in silence for a moment. Reason two which he seemed to be keeping to himself. The man obviously wanted him to ask what it was. Exasperated by the childish behaviour he asked the question the man wanted to hear. "And what exactly is reason two?"

The man grinned unrepentantly at having gotten his way. "Reason two is simple. _You_ don't recognize _me_."

"I hardly care for who others are unless we cross paths. You could be the king for all I know and it wouldn't mean a damn thing to me."

"Ah but I wouldn't have to cross your path for you to see me and know my name. I've got quite a few posters littered about at any given time." The man reached down to the bag he'd dropped and rooted through it for a brief moment. " See? They just can't seem to get my nose right though." He held up the retrieved poster beside his head and grinned as the other man gave it a once over.

"Great. So you're some hotshot that got seen." He downed a few mouthfuls of the ale he'd purchased. Hopefully actually drinking it now would help make his company seem more tolerable.

"Ah, you misunderstand like so many others. I find it utterly thrilling. Stealing for gold and riches? Yah, that's nice. The chase though, that's the fun part." The man, Flynn, gave the impression of almost bouncing in his seat from excitement.

"Whatever. Your bounty isn't even all that much. Who do you have to chase you? Kids on the street looking for a little pocket change?" Okay so the bounty wasn't all that bad but the guy's chipper attitude was actually starting to grate on his nerves.

The man actually sputtered for a bit before composing himself and Eli hid his grin in his mug of ale, suddenly enjoying the man's presence much more. "I'll have you know my bounty is great and the city guard would love to have me."

He snorted at that. "The city guard would be happy to nab a common pickpocket. I bet I could do better. Surpass your measly little bounty with ease."

The other man grinned then. "Care to prove it? You know my name; let's see if you can tell me yours in the same manner. We can meet back here eventually and you can bring your newly minted poster with you and we can compare bounties. Agreed?" Flynn held out a hand across the table.

He looked on as the man simply held his hand there. He hadn't been planning on staying here long but there was no reason he had to forgo a little friendly competition in the meantime. He reached his hand out and clasped the one waiting there.

* * *

You better appreciate it Feathers, you know how much I hate working out dialogue.


End file.
